halfbloodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Gods
There are numerous Gods that are not recognized, because they are not from ancient times. These "Gods of New" are the children of ancient gods. Almost all of them were demigods that proved themselves worthy of godhood. 'The Twins of Old' The Twins of Old are so named because their fathers are the elder gods, Zeus and Poseidon. The Twins, Rhea and Henry, are the Patron Gods of Heros and Camp Half-Blood. They live in Camp Half-Blood, and protect it and the Heros who live there. The twins share a mother, who was the daughter of a demigod son of Ares and Athena. The Twins, however, do not share a father. Henry is the Son of Zeus and Rhea is the Daughter of Poseidon. The Twins of Old were born to end a war so small, that most demigods do not even know it happened. 'The New Attack of Kronos' Kronos did in fact die when Luke did, but the Titan Lord remained attached to Luke's mortal body. When Luke was cremated, Kronos was set free, back onto the world. He snuck down to Hades and took control of the God of the Underworld. Kronos was possessing Hades and using his powers to cause havoc on the Underworld and to attack demigods and CHB. Kronos employed Echinda to bear more terrible monsters. Once Kronos felt he had enough minions, he attacked CHB. The Twins of Old stopped the Titans Lords attempt at the Camps destruction, and he was cast back to Tartarus by the Son of Hades, Nico. ''Rhea Rhea is Goddess of Time, Water, Light, Memory, Order Justice, Intelligence, Forethought, Afterthought Victory, Protection and Heros. She was once the Demigod daughter of Poseidon. She has the typical abilities of a child of Poseidon, but she has mastered them. Rhea radiates protection and victory. She has made it her life's work to protect all heros who are true to the gods. Rhea was given the powers of the Titans by her son, Alexander. Rhea now has white/silver hair and rainbow colored eyes that change color. She is a Major goddess and one of the 12 Olympians since Dionysus tepped down from his throne and gave it to Rhea. Children: (in order of age) *'Alexander', 19, God of Darkness, Innocence and Power (Son of Apollo) *'Vanessa''' (named that at birth), 18, Demigod, Head Counselor of The Sanctuary at CHB Long Island *'Daniel' (named Atreo at birth), 17, Demigod at CHB California *'Nessa' (named Anenome at birth), 17, Immortal, Goddess of Color, Plants and Youth *'Frankie' (named Andre at birth), 16, Demigod at CHB Long Island *'Caroline' (named Alexa 'at birth), 15-16, Demigod, Unclaimed and missing *'Tray (named Andie at birth), 14, Demigod at CHB California *'Jordan' (named Aminta at birth), 13, Demigod at CHB Long Island(deseased) *'Taylor' (named Allistar at birth), 13, Demigod, Unclaimed and missing *'Andrew', 12, Immortal, God of Change and Equality (Son of Apollo) *'Evelyn' (named Amara at birth) , 12, Immortal, Goddess of Protection *'Cailin' (named Ahlia at birth), 11, Immortal, Goddess of Darkness, Emotions, Blood Death, Water, Halloween and Music *'Danielle' (named Alison at Birth), 11, Demigod not yet a CHB *'Brittany' (named Aletha at Birth), 3, Demigod, Unclaimed and missing *'Avana', Less than a year old (Physically 17 years old), Immortal, Goddess of Past, Future, Tides and Harmony (Daughter of Apollo) *'Athello', born on August 27th 2010, God of Defense (Son Of Apollo) *'Alleka', born on August 27th 2010, Goddess of Light and Purity (Daughter of Apollo) *'Alice', born on August 27th 2010, Goddess of Destiny and Memories, adopted by Rhea from N/A. *'Anastasia', born October 25th 2010, Goddess of Forgetfulness and Memory (Daughter of Apollo) Powers A Child of Rhea may possess: *'Victory' **You will never loose a battle. You will radiate victory to those fighting on your side. *'Protection' **You will be almost invincible so long as you stay loyal to me and the gods. I placed a charm of protection on all of you the second you were born. Nothing will happen to you, unless you loose focus or stop trying. *'Time' **You will be able to slightly slow, speed-up, reverse or even stop time. This is a power that my eldest daughter Vanessa had a difficult time picking up. *'Forethought' **You may be able to see into the future just slightly, maybe a few seconds, maybe even a few minuets. This power is much more common and it aids your Victory powers. *'Afterthought' **You may be able to hear someone elses thoughts on a subject. It is faint and rare. Only two of my children have this. Daniel and Jordan. *'Light' **You may be able to manipulate light. You will be able to create it out of nothing. Use it to blind others, or use it light the way. This is more common, half of my children developed these powers. *'Water' **You will be able to manipulate water, breathe underwater and control aquatic elements, such as rain and waves. This power is another one you WILL GET. Because I am a Daughter of Poseidon, I was able to do this, you will inherit my powers. *'Order' **You may be able to great balance in any situation without even trying. This power is semi common, about 5 of my children have this power, *'Protection' **You may be able to see crimes happening and stop them immediately, or you will be able to know who has committed a crime and bring them.... to justice. This is common. *'Memory' **You will be able to see, change, remove, or implant memories into others. This is very helpful, but very rare, on three of my children have it. Nessa, Frankie and Avana. *'Intelligence' **You may be able to pick up things quicker than others, This is an ability common in children of Athena, but rare in my children. You may be able to give or take away intelligence from another, this is frowned upon. Only one of my children have this power, and that is Vanessa. *'Heros' **You will be the ultimate fighter, and basically the model demigod. You will have the best qualities of the best demigods. You will be brave, talented, strong, and loyal in all the best ways. All of my children have this ability. YOU WILL HAVE THIS POWER. *'Other Abilities' **Some of my children who have become or were born Gods, have other abilities, that are not common or even inheritable by my Demigod children. Common Traits of Children of Rhea *All of their names start with "A's" except Vanessa, who was named after Rhea's younger sister, who died in the Kronos rebellion. *Children of Rhea tend to be strong willed and stubborn. They are persistence and rarely take no for an answer. *Rhea's children are very hyper and happy almost all the time. They like to be free and enjoy themselves when they want to and can also be extremely emotional when they want to be. Information: *Rhea's children have variously colored hair, but black hair is the most common; and variously colored eyes. Some colors that are common are blue, hazel and green. Black and Brown have not shown up yet, but there is much stipulation that they might. *Rhea's Chariot, given to her by Hephaestus as a gift when she and her brother became gods, is pulled by here favorite Pegasus. The chariot is made of pure diamond and it radiates security. The front of the Chariot has a blue crystal Dolphin on it, Rhea's sacred animal. *Rhea's symbol is a lit torch and a sword crossed with another sword. *Rhea is romantically involved with Apollo, thus both gods have few Demigod children left. Apollo had less than 10 in Camp Half Blood, when he had over 25 before he met Rhea. ''Henry, God of Thunder Storms and Heros Henry is the God of Thunder Storms and Heros. He was once the Demigod son of Zeus. He has the same abilities of Zeus children, but he can also cause thunder storms and lightning. He, along with his sister Rhea, has made it his life's work to protect all hero's who are true to the gods. Henry's roman counter part is Felix, God of Thunder and Fiercesome Storms. Felix is the Son of Jupiter and Rebecca Braocha, a demigoddess daughter of Minerva and a Demigod Son of Mars Children (demigods) *Doug, 18, Demigod at CHB, engaged to Mallory Goddess of Battle and Armory, Daughter of Jennifer and Zack *Zack, 15, Demigod. Will become God of Dragons, Dating Jennifer, Goddess of Dragons *Briana, 15, Demigod at CHB *Gavin and Trevor. 14 Demigods at CHB. Gavin is dating a daughter of Athena and Trevor is dating a daughter of Hermes *Lyndsey, Kelli and Frankie, 14, Demigods at CHB *Veronica 12, Demigod at CHB *Cleo, 11, Demigod *Hannah, 11, Demigod *Katherine, 11, Demigod *Olivia, 8, Demigod at CHB *Rich, 7, Demigod at CHB Children (Gods) *Children with MaryElla: **Herina, Less than one years old but looks 17, Goddess of Life and Death Information: *Henry is attracted to blonde women. *Henry's Chariot, given to him by Hephaestus as a gift when he and his sister became gods, isn't pulled by any animal, because it flies on its own. The chariot looks like a Chariot shaped storm cloud and it acts like Apollo's chariot in the manner that that it is the source of thunder storms. *Henry's Chariot transforms into a biplane when he flies it. *Henry's symbol is a thunder cloud and his sacred animal is a lion. *Henry is married to Mary Ella. She is immortal, but not a goddess. She is a demigod daughter of Aphrodite. Cabin Rhea and Henry share a cabin. It houses not only their children, but any demigods who are unclaimed. The cabin is two stories high and was designed by Annabeth. The cabin is made of a mixture of Black and White granite and looks like a small parthenon. The Temples of Rhea and Henry Rhea and Henry were each given a temple by Athena shortly after they became Gods. The temples are located on top Half Blood Hill in Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, looking over the camp. Rhea's temple is on the right and Henry's temple is on the left. The temples look identical, except the detailing on the top roof portion of the Parthenon-like buildings are different. On Rhea's there is a mural of the Goddess and her sacred animal, the dolphin, commanding a body of water. On Henry's, there is a mural of the god next to his sacred animal, the lion, creating a thunder storm. In front of the temples are two statues. One of Rhea and one of Henry. Henry's statue is in front of Rhea's temple and Rhea's statue is in front of Henry's temple. The God and Goddess live in their temples. Not much is known about the interior of the Temples because not many demigods have been inside them. The grounds around the temples are full of flowers and greenery and are surrounded by a stone walk way. Between the temples is a small court yard complete a fountain, that has small fish living in it. Nico, God of Souls Nico was the Demigod son of Hades. He became the god of Souls. He lives in Hades with his father at the bank of the River Styx. Nico still has all of his abilities, but he can now also shoot beams of concentrated energy from his sword. He radiates a red fire when he is angry or in battle. Nico can command souls and has the ability to reap any soul from a living thing. Children: *Nico does not have any children yet. Information: *Nico's Chariot it made of pure Stygian Iron and it bears his mark, a hell hound on the front. *Nico's symbol is a Skeleton, and his sacred animal is the Hell Hound. *Nico has no children and is not romantically involved with anyone. Cabin: *Although Camp Half Blood wanted to dedicate a cabin to Nico, he refused and asked that a cabin wait until he had his first child. Alexander, God of Darkness, Innocence and Power Alexander is the son of Rhea and Apollo. He was born fully grown and his birth cause the Gods and the Titans to once again spilt. A prophecy was spoken that claimed a Child of Rhea and Apollo would destroy the Titans. The Titans demanded Alexander be imprisoned upon his birth, but his mother protected him and the gods sided with her, thus causing the split. Alexander can give anyone power or any kind. He can also drain one of power to such an extent that he can cause a God to become mortal. Once the power is drained, it must be implanted in someone else, or all Hades will break loose. Alexander is also the God of Darkness and Innocence, polar opposites. This makes him very dangerous and powerful. When Alexander is overly emotional, his Darkness and Innocence mix and cause havoc, like an Atom Bomb. Children: *Alexander does not have any children yet Information: *Alexanders Chariot was given to him by his father. It is made of the purest light in the universe, and any foe who gazes upon it is cast into eternal darkness in Tartarus. If a demigod looks at the chariot, they will be fall un-conscience. *Alexanders symbol is a ray of light piercing a cloud of darkness. His sacred animal is the dove and the crow. *Alexander is currently romantically involved with Calypso. *Alexander adores his siblings. Cabin: *Alexanders cabin has begun construction, but it is not done yet, and no plan has been released about its design. Nessa,Goddess of Colors,Youth,and,Plants Nessa, Minor Goddess of Plants,Youth, and,Colors Nessa's mother is Rhea . She is not immortal like her sister. Nessa was bitten by a Vampire but saved by Apollo. She shares Youth with Hebe,and plants we're given to her by Demeter, for taking care of Demeter's daughter. Altheda. Colors was Given to Nessa by a Mystery God that Loves her. The mystery god is Hermes. Information: *Nessa's symbol is the Daisy *Nessa has a adopted daughter Altheda, *Nessa is in love with someone. Children: *Nessa is the adopted mother of Altheda,Daughter of Demeter. *Shes having a baby. *Shes known to adopt Demigods Cabin: Nessa doesn't have a cabin yet. But when she does her would be in the shape of the big house but smaller.With memorials of her sisters but her door,will have a daisy on it with two windows on each side it will be made from pelpes from the lake at Chb. Jennifer and Zach, God and Goddess of Dragons Jennifer was bitten by the Great Dragon of the East and became on of the only were-dragons in existence. She became a goddess Zach will become the god of Dragons once the Olympians feel he is ready. Children: Jenny has; Aria, Goddess of Freedom and Energy Mallory, Goddess of Battle and Armory Zach has; Alexandria, Vanessa, Zack, Nikki, Hercules, Lucy, Sam, Cheyenne, Brandon, Pearl, Jessica, Paige with two Celtic goddesses Zach also has Carlisle, with Missy and Antoinette with Jordan. They share Griffin god of Monsters and demons and are expecting triplets. Jenny's roman counterpart Kaile's is also pregnant. Information: *Jenny is a daughter of Aphrodite *Zack is a son of Henry *Jenny and Zack are dating Powers *Jenny can turn into a were-dragon. She has horns, grows long teeth and wings and begins to breath fire. She can also read minds and sense people. She can see for miles and hear everything. She can speak with dragons and she can manipulate fire and wind. *Zack will have very similar powers, but being he wasn't bitten by the great dragon, he must drink its blood in order to gain his powers. He will also be able to transform into a real, true dragon, not a hybrid between dragon and human like Jenny. He will have Bronze scales and glowing red eyes. *Jenny and Zack both breath magical fire that can make any weapon invincible and totally powerful to kill any monster.The fire isn't orange and red and yellow, but rainbow. if a demigod proves themselves worthy, Jenny can make them immortal and/or invincible much like the effect of the River Styx by getting set on fire from her breath. *Zack will become a dragon and dragon rider trainer, who will not only match and pair dragons and riders, but he will train the greatest riders who will ever live. Thses riders will be known as the Leigion of Azhag (Which is named after his fallen Dragon) Legion of Azhag If you would like to be considered for the Leigon, leave your name here: *Nessa *Chey (Theif) *Andrew Missy Goddess of Ghosts, Memories, Darkness and Nightmares'' Missy is a daughter of Hades. Claimed at two Missy had a very crazy childhood, between mortal school and life and immortal life at Camp and in the Underworld. Children Carlisle with Zach and Alice with N/A Dylan with Kraotos (she wasn't awake during that) Rhea and Violet with Luke Information *She is currently dating and has moved in with Luke, son of Hermes *She is very close with her friend Zach *She is also very close with her cousin and Goddess Ray-Ray (Rhea) *She's a daughter of Hades *Claimed at 2 years of age *She has spend most of her life on Olympus and in the Underworld *She has a big mouth and a bad temper (but mangers to keep it under control) *She can be EXTREMELY stubborn *AD/HD *Short term memories loss Agatha, Goddess of Sunrise,Sunset,Control,Balence,And Swordfighting Agatha is the Daughter of Apollo and Nyx.She was raised on Olympus by Hera,Because Apollo and Nyx asked her to keep it secret to her that they were her parents untill she was 96 Years old,Which she is currently 225 years old.She chooses to take the form of a 14 year old though. Information *She is immortal *Agatha was claimed at 96 years of age. *She is currently 225 years old *She shares a house on Olympus with Allix,Daughter of Aphrodite and Ares *Her father is Apollo *Her mother is Nyx *Large temper *Extremley kind and caring Powers *Agatha controls the sunset and sunrise,Sorta like how Apollo controls the sun. *She creates great balence in any situation. *She is a pro at swordfighting. *She can control anything. Children *Alexandra,16,At CHB,Claimed *Jalen,14,At CHB,Claimed *Cassandra,8,Not at CHB,Unclaimed. *Lily,4,Not at CHB,Unclaimed. She has many more unclaimed children that she knows nothing about. Category:Immortal Category:Information Category:Images Allix, Goddess of Darkness, Flowers, Blood, and Love. Allix is the daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. She was born and raised on Olympus, being mentored and trained by all the gods and goddesses on Olympus. Allix is 120 years old, but she likes to look 14. Information: *Allix is immortal. *She grew up on Olympus. *She shares a house on Olympus with Agatha, daughter of Apollo and Nyx. *Her mom is Aphrodite and her dad is Ares. *Is violent if you get on her bad side. *Caring and nice when she is happy(Which is most of the time.) *Likes to be professional. *Her sacred animal is a coyote. *Her symbol is a black rose in a pool of blood. *Her flower is a rose. Powers: *Can create darkness from nowhere. *Can turn self invisible. *Can make people bleed spontainiously. *Can turn anyone/anything into a flower. *She can make or detroy love. *She can make anyone fall in love. Children: *Kelsy, 19, at Camp Half-Blood. *Haley and Robin, twins, 17, at Camp Half-Blood. *Max, 16, at Camp Half-Blood.